


Bribery Won't Fix It

by Opalgirl



Series: Saints Row Stuff Collection [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: Don't drop your best friend and/or girlfriend while jumping out of a plane and expect plain old bribery to smooth things over





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Shaundi was remarkably calm about the whole "dropped in mid-air" thing in the third game, so I had to write a fix-it for her and my boss.

“You okay, hon?”

Kat did sound actually worried–or she was doing a damn good job of faking it. Shaundi hissed through her teeth. “You _dropped. me._  Asshole!”

“I’ll buy you something nice,” Kat promised, swinging the stolen shitty import around a corner. “Soon as we fuck up that French asshole.”

“ _While we were jumping out of a **plane**!”_

“So we’ll go wherever the fuck you want and you can shop ‘til you drop? I’ll even come and carry shit for you–”

Sometimes, it felt like violence _was_ the only solution. Shaundi drew back, and punched her friend’s left arm.

“Ow, what the fuck?! I’m driving, here!”

“Bribery isn’t gonna fix shit.”

“Yeah, maybe not, if you’ve been still doing the kickboxing thing.”


End file.
